


pregnancy test

by peteporkers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I Had To, Pregnancy, byers!reader, lmaooo the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: Steve Harrington and Jim Hopper come over too much. Who didn't pull out quick enough?





	pregnancy test

**Author's Note:**

> request; a story where the reader is joyces daughter and is dating steve. hopper sleeps over quite often as well as steve and then he suddenly finds a pregnancy test in the bathroom one day…. totally your decision who ends up being preggers but yeah. Please and thank you!!!!

Sneaking Steve in and out of your room was hard. Contrary to his dorky catchphrase, Steve Harrington was nowhere near a ninja. Whether he bumped his head on the window, or accidentally kicked something, Steve’s attempts of silent entry were always in vain. You were just grateful your mom never questioned you too much. You knew she was getting suspicious, especially with the Chief of Police by her side 24/7. You didn’t really mind, though. You, Will, and Jonathan got a new father figure (though he was still learning to control his temper), your mom was in love, El got to spend more time with Max and Mike, and Hopper learned to be a better parent. It was a win-win-win.

Except for the fact that you had to sneak your boyfriend around.

You weren’t really worried about your mom’s and Hopper’s acceptance; you knew your mom would love him, and Hopper knew he was a good kid. The only problem was your slightly older brother, Jonathan. Though you were in the same grade, graduated in the same year, and were basically the same age, Jon loved to rub it in that he was 9 and a half months older. Being in the same grade as him, Steve, and Nancy, you knew everything. You knew how Steve had treated Jon and Nancy. You knew what he had done. But you also knew that Steve had dropped his douchebag act a long time ago. “King Steve” was dead, and you were eternally grateful.

But Jonathan hadn’t forgotten. Even if Steve got him a new camera, helped him and his family, and saved his brother and the party’s asses, Jonathan wasn’t one to let go of grudges. In Jonathan’s eyes, Steve still dropped his pricey camera. Steve still laughed as his friends called Nancy a slut. Steve’s fists still came swinging. Jonathan didn’t hate Steve. He just would rather not interact with him. Ever.

You’re careful with Steve. You’re not nearly as obvious as Jon is with Nancy. But you’re not careful enough.

“Hey, Y/N, how’s Steve?” Your mom said, causing you to choke on your juice. “What?” You ask, not so subtly.

“What, you thought we wouldn’t find out?” Hopper asked calmly, raising his cup of coffee to his lips.

“Oooh, Y/N has a boyfriend!” Will laughed, shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

“Just, please don’t tell Jon. You guys are so lucky he already left!”

“No worries, we won’t say anything, Just, please, use the front door before Steve breaks something,” your mom laughed.

“And make sure to use protection,” Hopper said, maintaining a straight face.

“Hop!” You cried out.

*

“So, we don’t have to sneak around anymore? I swear, another bump on the head and I’m going to die.”

You giggle at your boyfriend’s overdramatic comment. “As much as I would love that, we still have to be careful. Jonathan doesn’t know, and we’re gonna keep it like that.”

“But why?” Steve whined. “What’s he going to do? Kill me?”

“I know he would beat your ass. You didn’t look too good last time, Harrington.”

“Hey! I could so beat up your brother! I just won’t because I love you too much.”

“Sure, Stevie. Whatever you say. I love you, but I’m very confident in my brother.”

“Fine, whatever. It doesn’t matter. Will I be seeing you tonight?“ You could practically see Steve smirking on the other end of the line.

“Well, you have 10 minutes to get here before Jon does.”

The line suddenly went dead.

*

“Hey Y/N, did you steal my-” Jonathan flipped the light switch on, scanning the room for his polaroid before his eyes settled on Steve Harrington ontop of his little sister. “Jon!” You sat up quickly, knocking heads with Steve as he got off of you. “What the hell? Why the hell are you in my house, Harrington? What were you doing to my sister?!” Jonathan was getting angrier, getting closer and closer to Steve before cornering him.

“Jon, stop! I’m fine!” You yelled, not wanting to see your boyfriend get beat up. “Get back, Y/N,” Jon said, pulling you forcefully behind him before balling his hands into fists. All his pent-up anger and frustration toward Steve was fueling the usually shy boy, making him braver and angrier. No one touched his little sister.

“Look, man-” Steve started, his hands up in defense.

“Shut the hell up!”

“Johnny, please stop.” You stepped in front of him, wrapping him in a tight hug, forcing his fists down.

“He’s an asshole, Y/N. What could you possibly see in him?”

“Johnny, he’s changed! He’s sweet, and kind, and caring, and he’s so dorky. The kids definitely did something to him, and we’re both glad. You have to trust me, Jon. And him. Please, Jon? For me?” You looked at him with that look that always got him. He sighed, hugging you back. How could he not? “Thank you,” you whispered.

*

“Hey mom, can Steve come over for a few days? His parents are out of town, again, and he hates being alone.” You ask over breakfast, deciding it was the best time so everyone would be aware and nice to Steve.

“Of course, sweetie. Tell Steve he’s welcome anytime.” Your mom said, plopping pancakes onto everyone’s plates. Jonathan groaned, earning glares from Joyce and Y/N.

*

Around 2 pm, there was a knock at the door. Joyce opened it, greeting Steve with a hug. He was surprised at first but quickly hugged back. “Hey, Steve!” you greeted your boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek, grabbing the duffel bag from his shoulder and swinging it over yours, leading him to your room. “Afternoon, Steve,” Hopper said from his place on the couch. “Good afternoon, Chief!” Steve waved politely, before giving in to your tugging on his arm. 

“Hey! That door stays open three inches, Y/N!” Hopper moves his head to look at you, making sure you followed the boundaries he and Joyce had set (mostly for you and Jonathan); when boys/girls are over during the day, the door stays open three inches. At night, however, doors could be kept closed (this rule took a lot of convincing from Joyce, but Hopper gave in eventually).

“Alright, dad.” You said, causing a small smile to form on Hopper’s face. As much as he wanted to be part of the family, he was always reminded he wasn’t when you, Jon, or Will called him Hop. He loved it when you guys called him dad. Even though Hopper knew his place, and knew he would never be Lonnie (thank god), he was just glad he was making some kind of impact.

*

“Okay, so I cleared out some drawers in my dresser and some space in my clothes for your stuff,” You said plopping yourself and Steve’s duffel bag on your bed. 

“Wait, why would you do that?” Steve asked, his tone sounding more defensive than he had intended. He didn’t miss the hurt flash across your face.

“Oh well, I just… I mean, your parents are out of town a lot, and you and I don’t like you being alone, so I just thought- I’m sorry, I thought we could just start leaving stuff at each other’s places since we sleepover so much. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.” You nervously at Steve, hoping you hadn’t moved too quickly and ruined the comfort you guys had built up over the months.

Steve was in love with you. He had never imagined someone could care about him so much. No one had ever made him feel so comfortable, so safe. He could be himself with you, and he could be honest and dorky and happy. He didn’t think you were moving too fast, he thought you were doing everything just right. Unable to express all the thoughts running around in his mind, Steve sat down next to you, pulled your face in his hand, and smashed his lips into yours. 

You could feel all his unspoken words. You ran your fingers through his soft brown hair, relishing the feeling of intimacy between you. You broke away, slightly panting.

“I love you,” Steve said, his chocolate eyes boring into yours. That wasn’t the first time those words had left Steve’s lips, but they were the first time he uttered them seriously.

“I love you, Steve Harrington,” You uttered, your eyes never leaving his. Last time someone had said that to him, they lied. But this time was different. Steve knew you meant the words that left your lips. He knew you meant them through your actions, your words, and how you treated him. You two were in love.

* 

The next morning, the smells wafting in from the kitchen were heavenly. You turned to your boyfriend, nudging him. “Steve, wake up.” You whispered. Steve just groaned and rolled over, trapping your body under his arm. “Babe, we have to get up!” You giggled, pressing gentle, swift kisses all over Steve’s face and neck. He opened his eyes, staring at you glowing in the sunlight. A dopey grin spread on his face, shifting his body and pulling you on top of him, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

“Ugh, your breath stinks.” You laugh, climbing out of bed.

*

Your original table only seated four people comfortably. Sometimes the party would come over to Will’s and they were insistent on having enough space for all of them. So, Joyce purchased a new table that seated four-eight people, depending on the number of chairs. Today, there were three chairs on each side. Joyce and Hopper sat together across from you and Steve. You sat in between Will and Steve, Jonathan across from Will and away from Steve.

“Oh, wow,” Steve said quietly as he sat down next to you.

You knew that Steve rarely ate with his family, and the thought saddened you, but you were happy to be making him happy. You squeezed his hand, resting your head on his shoulder.

*

“Hey, I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” 

You hummed in response, continuing to read your book. 

Steve entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He used the bathroom, washed his hands, and was about to leave when something in the trash can caught his eye. He recognized it, but from where? Steve moved the tissues covering the stick, before raising the pregnancy test closer, examining the two very clear lines on the test. He shoved the test in his pocket, his eyes welling up with tears. Oh god, what am I going to do?

*

Steve wanted to confront you about the test. It wasn’t long ago that you two had sex. But he just couldn’t. So he decided to wait until the time was right, half hoping you would say something before he had to. 

But the days passed, and you said nothing. And neither did Steve.

*

Steve had decided to head home a day before his parents came back, claiming they wouldn’t be too happy if they knew he had left their home unattended for a week. Steve, giving in to you and your ideas, left most of his clothes in your room, only taking necessities he needed daily. Besides, your houses were a short walk away; if you needed anything, they were easily accessible.

A couple hours before Steve was planning on leaving, he sat down with you, claiming he wanted to talk to you seriously. You nervous complied, wondering what was running through your boyfriend’s mind.

“When were you planning on telling me?” Steve questioned, looking at his hands.

“Tell you what, babe?” You asked, staring at Steve worriedly. Steve pulled out the stick, handing it to you. You grabbed it, seeing 2 clear-as-day lines on the stick you immediately recognized as a pregnancy test. You looked up at Steve, his eyes wide and watery. “Steve…” You whispered, the word barely audible.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why couldn’t you trust me?” Steve couldn’t hide the hurt on his face.

“Steve,” you said, getting your voice back. “I need you to leave.”

“No. I’m not leaving. I’m gonna stay right here, by your side, the entire time.” 

“Steve.” You looked up at him, tears slipping from your eyes. “If you love me, leave. I’ll call you when everything’s okay.” 

Steve stood up, tears flowing freely. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he knew you would only get angrier at him if he didn’t leave. So he complied, shutting the door a little too loudly on his way out.

Meanwhile, the gears in your head were turning. While Steve was talking to you, you came to a realization.

“I’m home!” You heard your mom called from the front door before hearing a knock at your door. “Sweetie, is everything okay? I just saw Steve leave. I thought he was staying for dinner…Hey, what’s wrong?” Your mom’s words faltered when she saw you wiping tears from your face. You just held up the pregnancy test. 

Now it was your mom’s turn to cry. “I found it in the trash can, mom. Is it right? Are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know, but I think so! I wanted to be 100% sure before I told anyone. I’m so sorry!”

“Mom, it’s okay!” You wrapped your arms around your mom, tracing figures on her back, something you had done since you were a kid. “How about we go to the store, buy a couple more, and then tomorrow we can go to Dr. Adams, yeah?” Your mom just nodded, unable to choke out words. You helped your mom up, grabbing her car keys and setting her down in the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel.

“Alright, let’s go.”

*

You had four boxes of different tests in your hands, all different brands for (hopefully) better results. And then you saw him, a bouquet of your favorite flowers in his hand, walking toward the register. You knew exactly what he was doing. “Steve!” You ran up to him, forgetting about the boxes in your hand. Steve turned around, looking at you, then looking at your hands. Shit. ”Look, Y/N, I know you told me to leave, but I can support you! I can help you through this! If you just talk to me-”

“Look, Steve, you don’t understand-”

“No, I understand. You’re trying to push me away because you’re scared-”

“Steve! I just… I need some time alone, alright? I’ll call you soon. I just, I need some space.” You leaned forward to kiss him, whispering, “I love you.”

“Bullshit.” Steve turned his head, causing to miss his lips and quickly kiss his cheek before awkwardly pulling away. Without another word, Steve left the flowers and walked out of the store.

“Hey,” your mom came up behind you, rubbing your arm. “Let’s go, yeah?”

You finally arrived home after scheduling a doctor’s appointment first thing tomorrow.

*

All four tests last night showed two lines, but the doctor just confirmed it. You were gonna get a new sibling! You held your mom’s hand reassuringly, knowing how nervous she was to tell everyone. First, your mom had called Steve. “Y/N?” He had said hastily. “No, actually it’s Joyce. Do you think you could come over?”

“Sure, Mrs. Byers, when?”

“Right now.”

*

Everyone was already sat down in the living room when Steve came. He sat down, and you took a seat next to him. 

“The reason I called this family meeting-”

Steve was sure he wasn’t supposed to focus on that part, but his heart fluttered at the words “family meeting.”

”-is to announce that…I’m pregnant.” 

You watched as everyone’s faces displayed confusion, then shock, then happiness (and relief for Steve). Hopper was the first one to jump up and grab Joyce, hugging and spinning her. Jon and Will joined him, then you spread your arms as wide as you could, pulling everyone closer. You beckon Steve over, making sure he knew damn well he had a family. Laughter mixed with sweat and tears, but no one seemed to mind.

BONUS;

“Hey,” Steve pulled you aside after the initial celebration. “I’m sorry for being such an ass.”

“Steve, what are you apologizing for? I’m so sorry for making you think I was pregnant, but I didn’t want to tell people mom was pregnant before other people knew, so I pushed you away. I can’t imagine what you went through. I was being awful while you just wanted to support and love me and the baby that doesn’t exist. And I love you for that.” You pressed a kiss to his lips, one that said, I’m sorry, I love you. He kissed you back. I love you too.


End file.
